Many vehicles have a fuel tank designed to store fuel for their engines. These vehicles commonly contain a fuel filling tube that extends from the fuel tank to a fuel supply inlet opening near an outer surface of the vehicle. In these vehicles, a fuel cap may optionally be used to close the fuel supply inlet opening to prevent unwanted materials from entering into the fuel tank and limit evaporative emissions from exiting the fuel tank. Moreover, a fuel lid may be coupled to the body structure of the vehicle for movement between a closed position and an open position. The fuel lid can be flush with the body of the vehicle when in the closed position. When the fuel lid is in the open position, the fuel cap is exposed for removal from the fuel supply inlet opening, and with the fuel cap removed, fuel or other substances may be added to the fuel tank through the fuel filling tube. After filling the fuel tank, the fuel cap can be replaced and the fuel lid can be put in the closed position.